


Connect The Dots

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny explains the ghost version of the "talk", Other, Parents finally connect the dots, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxed Lunch is born, the ghosts are thrilled, the humans confused. Danny must explain how this has all happened, while his friends watch on amused. </p><p>Fenton's plan and plot and think, a new theory putting all the old ones in sync. The truth is out and no time is needed to tell, of course this story will end up well.</p><p>I can't rhyme but I can write, so enjoy this old concept done in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a celebration to be had. All the local ghosts had gathered in the park to celebrate a glorious occasion; a baby had been born. 

The humans were beyond confused.

As far as most of the humans believed the humanoid ghosts were lost souls that clung to the realm of the living through some deep seeded regret. As such, all new ghosts were expected to come from something living, well, dying. This baby didn't. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady's new baby was a purely ectoplasmic being. A new ghost created from the combined ectoplasm of two pre-existing ghosts. Boxed Lunch had never been alive. 

For the ghosts, this was a big occasion purely because it was rare. Most ghosts DID come from something else dying. In order for two ghosts to form a new one like this, they needed to not only have a deep enough emotional bond to trust each other to get under their ectoplasm -literally- but they also needed to be compatible physically. Not to mention one of them had to carry the new ball of ectoplasm until it matured and stabilized enough to survive outside the original ghosts (Box Ghost decided to carry the baby). The reason it was rare wasn't because it was implausible, it just required too much trust, patience, and time for most ghosts to manage. Then again, these two always did have too much free time on their hands. 

So when both Danny's and their human friends were finally separated from the crowd, the rest of the town was excitedly waiting for an explanation. Danny awkwardly explained what he could. "Um, look, even the dead can make something new. We all have one thing we can spare; ectoplasm. One ghosts ectoplasm isn't enough to create someONE new, but, well, two ghosts, with enough time, effort, and trust, usually can. Then one of the ghosts just has to keep the new ball of death safe long enough to stabilize and whala, ghost baby."

Danielle was gasping for breath from the sheer amount of laughter she had built up. "You-you, bwahaha, you just gave Amity Park the ghost "talk"...bwahahaha." She was floating on her back, rolling mid air. Danny had flushed a lovely shade of red.

"O come on! Someone had to do it!"

"The joys of Herodom, right Danny?" Sam said smiling, patting him on the back as she went past. 

"Wait." Said Valerie from the audience. She had gathered to watch, but was still far too wary to go -in or out of costume- into that gaggle of ghosts. "So if ectoplasm is all it takes for a ghost to reproduce, does this mean they can do so successfully with a human?" Everyone seemed shocked at the prospect, but Danny just got an evil gleam in his eye.

"Well Dani, you're the one dating a human, I guess you get to give them that talk when you find out." It was Danielle turn to freeze and blush. She suddenly realized why Valerie felt so compelled to ask. She turned to Danny slowly and hissed, "You will regret putting that idea into anyones head." She said as her hands started glowing green. Danny just grinned and took off, letting the ghost chase begin.

While their friends just sighed and ignored their antics, the town was in a frenzy at the thought. Crossbreeding, impossible!

...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since the "Baby's Greetings" -as the ghosts dubbed such events- and the town had reached a couple conclusions. One, ghost genetics were convoluted and not to be though about lightly, unless one wanted a headache. Two? The Phantoms probably weren't full ghosts. The way they acted, ate, and even slept in public. How they were the only known cases of pre-death ghost relatives. And how even though they had both at some point mentioned how they died, both their deaths were far from normal. Well, then again, a child dying is supposed to be abnormal, but still. Daniel had died from electrocution, and Danielle had died from some sort of long term illness. They were only two years apart though, apparently from Amity Park, and there were no reported cases that matched what they were pitching. No one had even died of electrocution in Amity Park in over 70 years! Not since they first installed the city wide power lines - during which a worker got shocked to death. Still.

The people knew they were right, but they also knew better than to approach it.

These kids were good to them, saving and protecting them constantly. Did they really want to sell out their heroes? No, not really. So the average Joe just ignored the newfound knowledge, in an attempt to protect both the town and its protectors.

The Fentons however, could not. Something had struck a cord in what the kids had said. The half ghost theory seemed impossible, even with everything the Phantoms present. Implausible, at the very least. Still, they couldn't seem to ignore it, and Maddie slowly -after overriding a boatload of prejudice and willful blindness - remembered why.  
Maddie, after hearing this theory, pulled out an old recording. Phantoms first official public interview. In it he had mentioned his odd circumstances of death, "ectoplasmic electrocution". If you were looking for someone who had died that way in Amity Park, you wouldn't find one. The ghost activities were a recent thing - all sightings and attacks had happened within the past three years. In that time, through a combination of effort from Ghost hunters (Fenton's included), the government, and Phantom's team, no casualties had happened. Injuries? Yes, plenty. But actual deaths? Nada. So looking for a dead person who fit the description was impossible.

Not so much for a living person though. Hundreds of people had been electrocuted by Technus over the past year alone, and ectoplasm was obviously involved. Many other ghosts used tech in their fights, including Skulker and even technically Ember. So if Phantom had been created by a ghost attack -a living person partially dying and being infused with ectoplasm- it was entirely possible he was still technically going 'alive' and unnoticed within the town. The problem? Phantom had appeared before any of them. The only know ghost sighting before him was the Lunch Lady; a ghost who used purely organic items in her attacks -a.k.a. no electricity. So how could Phantom have gotten...electrocuted...before the ghosts started coming through. 

It was around this point in their brainstorming that Maddie Fenton hit the ground with a tortured wail, the realization of what she had overlooked all this time forcing her to her knees. Jack, upon asking what the problem was, only heard this. "Fenton, Phantom, how stupid are we? O Danny!" She continued to wail, her husband soon joining her.

Danny came home from school to crying hugs and apologetic parents. Stories were told, moments shared, and Jazz -temporarily home from college- got the satisfaction of realizing that once again she was right. Of course they would accept him. Fenton's were intelligent, uncontrollable, insane, zany, and even a bit neglectful(when they got too absorbed in their work), but above all they were loving and loyal. They would be okay; they always were.


End file.
